Justine Callaway
Justine Callaway is a central main character on Glee: The Unitards. Justine is best friends with June Harris, who is also a part of Jackson High's glee club, The Unitards, coached by Jesse St. James. She first joined the glee club in the Season One episode, In The Beginning, the first episode of the entire season. Justine started off disliked by the students of the school, and aimed to become more popular. She also used to be called "The Town Bicycle" as she had apparently "ridden over" so many guys at the school. Later on, in the episode Popularity, she started to become more popular with her friends on the cheerleading squad, and they left her a big decision; to quit the glee club or otherwise she would no longer remain popular. In A Win?, it is revealed she had quit the glee club with Laura and June, as an attempt to stay popular, or in June's case, to become popular. Later on in the episode, Harmony convinces her to rejoin the glee club and she eventually convinces Laura and June to rejoin as well. She has shown throughout the series to have a warm heart and cares for everybody, especially for her best friend June, as seen especially in the episode The Bright Lights, where she comforts her after wanting to lead The Unitards. Even when she used Tommy to gain herself popularity at Jackson High, she did this by telling him first, to which he allowed her to do so, as he wanted to become popular as well, and agreed to date her so that both of them could benefit from their relationship. Justine is portrayed by Emily Didonato, and was created by wiki user, Theunitedstateofme. Songs Season One Solos Popular slushie.png|Popular (Popularity)|link=Popular Have a little faith in me slushie.png|Have a Little Faith in Me (The Bright Lights)|link=Have a Little Faith in Me He's the wiz slushie.png|He's The Wiz (He's The Wizard)|link=He's The Wiz Light years (a place called home) slushie.png|Light Years (A Place Called Home) (Forgotten)|link=Light Years (A Place Called Home) Dear santa (a christmas wish) slushie.png|Dear Santa (A Christmas Wish) (Cut from Christmas Time is Here but used on The Christmas Album)|link=Dear Santa (A Christmas Wish) Duets There's a fine, fine line slushie.png|There's a Fine, Fine Line (With June) (In The Beginning)|link=There's a Fine, Fine Line Stand up slushie.png|Stand Up (With Harmony) (A Win?)|link=Stand Up Me party slushie.png|Me Party (With June) (Be Strong)|link=Me Party Defying gravity slushie.png|Defying Gravity (With June) (This Is Who I Am)|link=Defying Gravity Unpretty-perfect slushie.png|Unpretty/Perfect (With Winter) (Forgotten)|link=Unpretty/Perfect All about us slushie.png|All About Us (With Amanda) (We're Here!)|link=All About Us Solos (In A Group) Trivia *In the original character audition, her name was Justin, but Jordan added the extra "e" on the end to make her name sound more feminine. *Is in the same maths class as her best friend Junette Harris. Navigational Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Members of The Unitards Category:Season One Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Members of The Super Girls Category:Jackson High School Students Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season One Regular Characters Category:Season Two Regular Characters